Steroline-The Reunion
by ZahraKhan
Summary: Stefan and Caroline finally get the chance to reunite without the Alaric and Valerie fuss.
Running to the ends of New Orleans constantly trying to leave Rayna behind had Stefan tired, he was now devastated for once all he wanted was to curse his existence but it wasn't because of Rayna that he felt this agonizing pain in his body instead it was the harsh reality of realizing that Caroline was no longer his. He had not forgotten her, he couldn't. Not seeing her had not helped getting the feelings he had for her away. And then he remembered how grown up her daughters were, he felt ashamed of thinking about her in that way but couldn't resist the fact that when he saw her again with her beautiful blonde hair and ravishing skin all he could think about was to hold her in his arms and kiss her. He knew he had killed those chances himself. As he was about to flash out again a figure appeared right in front of his eyes, it was Rayna he tried to run but it was too late she had a grip on him and was now dragging him through the empty roads. When all of a sudden her grip felt lose and Stefan fell on the floor as he lifted his face up he saw Caroline hitting Rayna hard in her stomach causing her to faint. He was so relieved to see her as he hadn't been in years, she handed him her hand and he stood up. She held his hand and flashed in front of each other were now two parted lovers. Parted by faith not by their hearts.

They could easily hear each others heart beats as they were standing so close to each other and in that moment they didn't wanted to think about their current love lives. No Valerie, no Alaric. All they could think about was the love they had shared. The complicatedly bounded with hardship love. The one they found by being friends to lovers. The chemistry they shared mentioned by everyone else. All those flashes of their first kiss to the first time they had sex to the difficult times they helped each other in. Everything was now revived. Their love for each other had not at all withered away it lived and what did they knew it grew even more inside them.

Suddenly it started pouring rain, it was as if faith had started to live this moment with them although they were dead but they still lived in each other. Looking at each other drenched in rain they both wanted the same thing. As Caroline opened her mouth to create a sound Stefan couldn't help but lean in and kiss her. He kissed her with passion, tender at first and then with uncontrollable lust as he had spent a lot of time wishing to taste her lips again. The sweetness they shared in their moment was as if it was meant to be. That day, right there, in that moment. As if all this chaos was to have them share their love once again with each other. The same love that had caused them pain now provided them immense pleasure. Neither of them wanted to pull away. Caroline wanted to resist at first but she couldn't, he always had this control over her that she could never push her self away from him. So she gave in holding his face in her hands was the only thing she had craved for in all these years. Everything in that moment had stopped except for the rain. It drenched them wet but they didn't care. All they wanted they had. Each other.

To love and to hold. Then Caroline pushed him away with all her force as she had regained herself and was now being bombarded from the heart wrenching pain of him leaving her and now being with Valerie every pain of the previous three years was now being invigorated in her body. Stefan moved forward to hold her hand and she shouted,

NO ! You left me, my kids everything. You backed out without even asking how will I live this eternity without you? I loved you Stefan and it has hurt me in indescribable ways. I wanted to be with you for this harsh time and you didn't even let me have a chance and VALERIE ! I can't help but think of you and her and it itches every skin that covers my bones to imagine you with her I can't. Let me go.

You think it was easy for me? Leaving you? I thought everything was over. You were the only purpose in my life that I wanted to live for Caroline but I couldn't hurt you or your kids any further. Stefan's voice was crumbling as he said all those words. I didn't want you to suffer because of my love for my brother. You had given birth and I got Rayna's mark on me while you were going through that pain. What sort of person would have I been if I had to inflict any more burden on you? I couldn't do it Caroline. Not then not ever. And I'd leave you a thousand times just to protect you. YES it would kill me to not see you every day but if in all those days when I know that you are safe being as far away from me as you can be I'd be contended. Your safety is what mattered to me. She started crying miserably hearing him confess all that. He stepped close held her in his arms lifting her chin up.

Look at me, when I kissed you did it look like I had feelings for Valerie? Yes we were together because she was the only one I had, although I wanted you to be there but I couldn't risk your life Caroline. You mean so much to me that I'd put myself through the unbearable pain of suffering then to see you get hurt because of me even for a single time. So if you think I'm selfish for doing so maybe I am…

He couldn't complete his words as she leaned in and kissed him, with so much love as one could contain in themselves. They couldn't control it any more. So he took the lead and ripped her clothes to the floor, she in return doing the same. They made love right in the rain under the,night the darkness they came even closer to each other then ever.


End file.
